Undercover Angels
by Darknessmaker
Summary: god and the devil are at war, so what happens when Roxas and Sora are chosen to work undercover to find out what the devil is up too? X3 rated t to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**hello everyone! here is a new story for my most coolest beta candy3314! i love you candy! please check out her stories she is the most greatest author ever! well enough talking enjoy! X3**

"Father, is something troubling you?" I asked my father who was pacing back and forth looking nervously at me and my brother Sora.

"It's just...Ah! I'm so worried about you two- How could God give you this mission that could get you killed!" he yelled.

I sighed. He was always like this; Ever since the Devil was kicked out of heaven, God and the Devil had been fighting non stop. So every year God would pick out names to see who would be the ones to work undercover... In hell. And this year, it was me and my brother.

"Father, calm down. I'm scared about our safety too, but me and Sora have to do this, for the shake of heaven," I said, brushing my dad's white wing.

He starred at me, and played with my blonde hair for a moment. "You are so like your mother," he said, smiling but soon frowning after as sorrow creeped into his eyes.

I smiled encouraging back at him, and placed a hand to his shoulder. "IT will be all right," I told him as I walked into my room where Sora sat, outing on the bed in excitement and nervousness. Me and my brother would start training tomorrow. I sighed again looking up at the celing.

It was never easy being an angel of God... I bet the blasted demons have it worse though, but I bet they deserve it. Demons where the gruesome people with black wings. Everyday they came into the earth's cites just to feed. Some only consumed the soul, but some did worse.

"Boys, you need to fill out this form. I already signed my part," said a voice from behind me. I turned to find my dad leaning on the door way with a muzzled look. He looked at me and Sora, worried again, but then walked out of the room.

"Poor dad," Sora mumbled, looking to where said man had left. "I know he's really against this, but I can't help but...think it's kinda cool." He smiled at me. "Imagine what we'll find! I've never been any where other then this boring old place."

I frowned as I looked at the sheet which held many rules and information that would be required for the mission. I put my name (and Sora's), and everything they needed to know.

Today was the day, I thought, getting out of bed. I'm going to miss heaven with its pretty, vast land and fluffy clouds. But I will do anything I can to protect it. Anything...

That morning, we were walked to the gates by my father, and there we were directed my another angel who looked very grim to be there.

"State your name and information," said the angel in front of me.

"Roxas, male, 16. Power-" I hesitated with this. "-Unknown." The guard gave me a look of sadness as he realized just who I was.

I was the only angel to ever be born without any powers. All angels had them, besides me... And of corse I was teased because of it. If you had no power, then you had no purpose, and angels loathed people with no purpose. Usually, whenever something as horrible as this happens, the angel with no magical talent had to be killed, but I was allowed a chance by God who seemed to have seen something in me.

"Sora, male, 18. Power-mind warping," said Sora, looking a little scared for once in his life. I snorted at this.

The angel nodded and led us inside the dark room.

"Now, you will learn the history in order for you to be... properly educated," said a deep voice.

The the room lit up.

**like it so far? hope so! X3 review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**another cool chapter beta by candy! X3 (she is so awesome!) enjoy! **

"What history do we need to learn that we already don't know?" I questioned, my eye brow raising, but then noticed a man that was standing in front of us. I paused. His wings where black...? Sora noticed the man too, and was not too happy about as he pushed me behide him and got ready to attack.

The man just smiled and said soothingly, "It's alright, I work with God."

I grabbed onto Sora's arm to get his attention, and nodded my head in approval. He sighed, backing off and deflating from his protective stance.

"What history you need to learn Is what really happened," the man growled lowly, giving me a grin.

"Like they're are some demons who work for God, and are some angels who work for the devil," said a women behind us. I looked behind me to see her wings were white.

"Is that all?" I asked, I backing away a little.

The women nodded and gave me and Sora weapons. "Go train in the court yard. You will find Cid there, and I'm sure he'll help you," she stated, walking out of the room, and looking very disappointed.

With that we were taken to a large dusty desert like arena where weapons were handed out and a old man with mustard yellow hair complained and hooted towards a about how are stances were bad, or at least, how mine were bad... Sora had done training before, but I hadn't. It's not my fault I was born with no magical talent and weak, flailing arms!

The man with the black wings just kept watching me that day... It was quite creepy, but I'll live.

O.O.O

"Axel! Where are you?" yelled Riku, looking for his companion.

"Busy!" retorted Axel, fighting with a demon dog.

"We have a chance to go hunting today!" said Riku, jumping up to his friend on the platform.

Axel just stared at his brother and smiled. "Well let's go then!" he yelled. Riku smiled and followed him out of the heat, but then into the cold.

**ha! another chapter! ****review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**hello! hello! new chapter yay! x3**

"Alright, today you will be visiting the city, and please call me mentor by the way," said the mentor, looking straight at means giving a wink. I rose a brow to this and rolled my eyes, crossing my arms.

"Yay!" Sora cheered, looking joyfully at the mentor, but then his face turned to one of worry and sadness. "Mentor... please don't make Roxas go," said Sora, hugging me. "He-he's just too young, and he doesn't have any powers! How do you suppose he can defend-"

"I can protect myself" I shouted, pushing away from Sora and giving him a glare.

"Such brothers," said the mentor, rolling his eyes and grinning. I turned my glare to him which he returned with a sigh, patting us both on the back. "Don't worry Sora. Roxas may not look it, but I just have this feeling..." His eyes furrowed. "He's stronger then you think," he explained, sending me a broad smile that I smiled back at.

I had never felt so accepted by that small notice of encouragement... It made me feel... happy.

Sora and I grabbed are bags, ready to enter into the dark portal before us, but before we headed off, are mentor stopped us. "Hold on! You two will need to spray you're wings black," said are mentor.

I gave him a nervous look, as did Sora, but he just laughed and hauled us back to him and flipped open a potion, motioning for us to drink. "Drink already! We don't have all day!"

Slowly, I tipped the bottle against my mouth, taking in the rather tasteful substance. I looked to my back to find my wings darkening until they reached a full midnight color. I had to say, it looked good on me, but Sora wasn't so lucky. There my brother stood, flabbergasted by his new pair of flying appendages.

"Agh! I'm hideous! Kill me now!" he whined, covering his face.

"It's not that bad," I giggled, trying to hold back my wide smile.

"Easy for you to say." He peaked up. "You look amazing!"

"Ok, hold back the chatter, boys," the mentor said, pushing us to are feet. "Good luck, and don't die.."

"We'll try," I answered back, running toward the darkness of the swirling portal before disappearing.

**review? **


	4. Chapter 4

**alright this chapter is for silver phantom13! (it is still also for candy don't worry)**

Sora and I kept walking through the black mist until we found the portal back to the training zone. It had been raining cats and dogs when we got back so Sora and I ran inside laughing and shook our heads dry once we were inside.

When we finished drying ourselves, Mentor asked to speak with me, and I felt this coldness gather at the pit of my stomach. I frowned and went to his door, leaving Sora alone in the dark room watching me head to Mentor's room. I stood worriedly at his door and wondered... What if this is a bad idea? I kept thinking in my head as I stood by the door and waited a couple more seconds before sucking up my fear and daring to open the door. All I saw when I opened the door was Mentor standing by a fire place, looking worried as I silently came inside and shut the door behind me... Though thinking about it, I should have left it at least slightly open. You know, just in case.

"Welcome Roxas, take a seat," he said, motioning me to take a seat.

I raised a brow at him and sat down. "Is there something you wanted to say?" I crossed my arms over my chest and waited for him to get this conversation over with.

He sat down across from me and looked me straight in the face. "Yes, I think your brother is a little over protective of you. So I'm sending you alone into the city tomorrow."

I sat there, confused out of my mind. Why is he helping me so much? What does he want from me?

"Is that all?" I asked, trying not to sound or look scared so my words came out harsh.

He rolled his eyes at my remark and said. "Yes, you may go, but remember Roxas-" His tone changed to one of annoyance and he finished with, "-Keep that attitude to yourself."

I glared and snapped back, "Sorry but that's not possible!" I then proceeded to get out of his presence as quickly as possible and slammed his door shut when I left.

I walked back to my room, out of my mind from our conversation and pace back and forth across the room thinking over what Mentor had said. "Who the hell does that guy think he is!" I yelled and started to pull at my blonde bangs. (This was my habit for whenever I got really **.) I tried to calm myself down after a few minutes by sitting on my bed and it helped somewhat but not a whole lot. Why was I the only one going through this?

My thoughts were interrupted when Sora opened the door and poked his head inside to look at me with a concerned look on his face. He came inside when I didn't say anything or acknowledge his presence so he stood in front of me, and now his concern was evident now that I had a better look at him.

"Roxas, why were you yelling? What did Mentor say?" He sat by my side and pulled me in a reassuring hug as I sighed before holding onto his shoulder.

"He said he's sending me into the city alone, and that I should keep my attitude to myself," I said, still a little angry from the thought of it.

I wasn't always like this; I mean, with the whole always angry and mean. I used to be a very sweet and gentle person... But then mom died and left me, Sora, and my father alone. I remember dad disappeared that night while Sora and I were both in the same bed crying until we went numb.

"A-alone? But I can't let that happen! What if s-something b-bad happens to you!" Sora had said through sobs, grabbing my shoulders to be true to his words.

"Sora! C-calm down!" I had said back, holding on to his face, trying to calm him.

"I can't loose you like mom!" he said, clamping his hands over his mouth when he then realized what he had said. He stared at me with wide eyes and I stayed silent.

Why was everything coming out tonight? Everything we both tried so hard to kept inside was now coming out.

"R-roxas, I'm sorry! It's just... If I lost you, I don't know what I would do!" he said in a low voice, looking away and not daring to face me. I grabbed his face within my hands again and made him face me again.

"Sora, how many times do I have to tell you? I can protect myself! I may not have any powers, but I can still fight!" I looked him straight in the eye when I said that and slowly he nodded and a smile touched his lips.

"A-alright whatever you say. I trust you." He hugged me, and then left me alone.

I sighed and plopped back down on my bed, feeling very tired all of a sudden. Why did me and my brother get picked? Why now? Why did God let me live in the first place? All these thoughts were in my head from the start of it all.

I felt my eyelids closing very slowly with every blink I did then faded to darkness when I lost track of the time.

You know those dreams where you don't have any control over anything at all and you just sit there and watch? Well this was one of them. All I saw was a swarm of creatures all around me, moving about... but none bothered me. I then heard my name being called out and turned around to find Sora running up to me in a hurry. I stopped when I was facing him completely and reached my hands out to him when he reached me, but he grabbed me first with a strong grip. I didn't get to question from him because it was then that I noticed Sora had fresh blood all over his shirt and the iron like smell of it assaulted my nostrils, almost making me gag.

Sora leaned close up against me so that I could almost feel his lips brush against my ear when he whispered, "I-I-I t-tried R-roxas." Sora then made a strange noise from the back of his throat and threw up horrible black stuff all over me making me gasp.

"You will die!" a dark voice said.

I sat up and screamed hugging myself tightly. I then looked around to find I was still in my white room and let out a shaky breath as I ran a hand across my face. I had broken out in a cold sweat but not wanting to get out of bed to shower just yet, I pulled the sheets closer against me and tried to calm down my racing heart.

What the hell was that? I thought to myself. Or better yet, who the hell was that?

**a little bit scary huh?review?**


End file.
